


Green Cat on a Turquoise Shelf

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Cat on a Turquoise Shelf

Jensen wakes up covered in a hundred-ninety-some pounds of Texas sunshine, all golden warmth and honey-smooth skin. It's a damn sight more comfortable than it should be, and he wants nothing more than to just enjoy it, let his eyes fall shut and go back to sleep.

"Mornin'."

The voice comes from somewhere near his throat. He feels it more than hears it, just like he can feel the slow curve of Jared's smile against his skin.

He grunts in response, eyes already sliding shut. "M'sleep."

There's a snort, a sharp burst of air against his skin, and then Jared is lifting off him. Cold air rushes into the space between them, and Jensen whines, grabbing at Jared to reel him back in. Jared laughs, then settles back down, his legs resting between Jensen's own.

"Seem to be pretty awake to me."

"You're an asshole," Jensen says, but he can't keep the slow smile off his face, not when Jared leans in and kisses him lightly. "And you have morning breath," but he reaches a hand up anyway, tugging Jared's head down so he can kiss him again, tongue slicking along Jared's lips before sliding into his mouth. Just a quick swipe, and Jensen pulls away, making a face at the sour taste.

"Oh, screw you," Jared says, and he butts his forehead against Jensen's. "S'not like you're tasting all sweet and fresh right now."

"Whatever. You love the taste of my mouth."

The smile that slides over Jared's face really should be illegal this early in the morning. "Somethin' like that," he says, and then he licks his way into Jensen's mouth again, tongue sliding all over the inside like he really is tasting him - the back of Jensen's teeth, the roof of his mouth, the insides of his cheeks. Jared hums as he pulls back, tugging at Jensen's bottom lip gently with his teeth, then letting go. "Mmm...tasty." There's heat in his eyes and Jensen feels something trip over itself low in his gut, warmth spreading out as his dick perks up.

"You're fucked in the head," he says, the words coming out more rough and tumble than he'd meant, and Jared gives him another slow grin.

"You just wish you were fucked," and that wide open grin comes down on Jensen's mouth before he can shoot back with anything.

Before all this - before Jared and his smiles and laughter and miles upon miles of golden skin - Jensen had never been one for kissing. He'd always thought of it as something he had to do, something that was just another step to get to the end goal. But with Jared, kissing is something pretty damn spectacular all on its own. Hands come up to frame Jensen's face, tilting it up and back, those long long fingers tightening and holding him in place. His tongue thrusts into Jensen's mouth slowly, an in-and-out easy rhythm just like he fucks, and Jensen's achingly hard before he realizes it.

He lets his legs fall wider, moaning as Jared rolls his hips, dick sliding easily against the groove of Jensen's hipbone. Jared smiles against his mouth, then rolls to the side, pulling Jensen along with him.

"Hey now," Jensen says. He's plastered up against Jared and his right arm is trapped under him. Completely uncomfortable, and Jensen starts to move, but then Jared grabs a hold of his leg, hitches it up over Jared's hip, tugging on it to bring Jensen closer.

"Hey yourself," Jared says. He reaches past Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen cranes his neck around to watch. But Jared says, "nuh-uh," and grabs Jensen's chin with his other hand, tilts his head to kiss him again.

It's either the lamest distraction in the world - because it's not like Jensen can't figure out what Jared's reaching for - or it's the most brilliant, considering the way Jensen can't concentrate on anything but Jared's mouth, hot and open, against his own. He doesn't even notice Jared's hand making its way down his back, not until he feels those long fingers slick against his ass, sliding back and forth across his hole before pressing against it.

Just one finger at first, and it slides in so smoothly that Jensen's barely aware of it, too distracted by Jared's kisses. Then the finger crooks and twists, and it's all Jensen can feel, from his head to his toes, _snapcracklepop_ up and down his spine. "Fuck. _Fuck_ ," he swears, forehead pressed to Jared's.

"Gettin' there," Jared says, voice showing the slightest bit of strain as he adds another finger.

Jensen sucks in a breath, lets it out in a hiss as Jared's fingers fuck into him, slow and easy. "Yeah, c'mon," he says, hips pushing back to meet Jared's hand.

But Jared doesn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry. His fingers push and twist and spread Jensen wide, over and over until Jensen's shaking, his cock so hard he swears it's about to explode. "You fucker," he says, punctuating the words with a scrape of teeth along Jared's jaw, as close to begging as he's willing to get. Jared just laughs, low and amused, and slides three fingers deep into Jensen's ass.

It burns - not nearly enough lube or lotion or whatever the hell Jared is using - and he winces, shifting his hips uneasily, trying to relax around Jared's fingers. But when Jared tries to pull his hand away, Jensen reaches back, hand wrapping around his wrist. "Don't - _fuck_ \- don't you fuckin' dare." He holds Jared's hand steady and fucks back on it, blowing air out heavily through his nose until Jared picks up the rhythm, mouths along Jensen's jaw as he works him loose.

"C'mon, Jen, just like this," Jared says, and he curls his fingers and Jensen shudders, feels every muscle in his body tense, then relax. Jared's fingers keep moving, easier now, but Jensen's ready. More than ready, and he pushes Jared over onto his back, growling a little at the amused expression on Jared's face. Jared just grins wider and says, "Impatient much?"

"If you're gonna wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning," he says, "I'm gonna make damn sure it's worth my while."

That gets a raised eyebrow from Jared. "You had some doubts it would be?"

Jensen doesn't answer, just licks his palm, smirking a little at the way Jared's eyes widen, and reaches behind himself to grab Jared's dick. The gasp of surprise that comes from Jared slides into a groan as Jensen jerks him. Jared's hot and heavy in his hand, velvet-soft skin that gets slicker and slicker with every pass of his hand. He draws it out, wringing moans out of Jared until his eyes scrunch tight and he hisses, "Fuck, stop. Stop stop stop," hands tapping at Jensen's thighs.

Jensen's half-tempted to tease the fuck out of Jared, to take this as slow as possible, until Jared's begging him. But his own dick is rock-hard, dripping with precome, and he can still feel the burn and stretch of Jared's fingers inside him, knows how much better Jared's cock would feel.

With his free hand on Jared's chest, Jensen lifts up, shifts forward, then back until he can feel the smooth head of Jared's dick pressing against him. He eases down, teeth biting down on his lower lip as Jared's cockhead stretches him open, then pushes in with a slick slide. His breath hitches as he bites down a moan, eyes blinking shut for a moment. He lowers himself more, not stopping until he's fully seated on Jared's hips, Jared's cock completely buried in his ass.

Jared doesn't say anything, just stares up at him with dark eyes, fingers digging into his hips. His nostrils flare as Jensen does a slow hip roll, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open, so Jensen does it again, and again. It's just this side of dry, of too much and too hot. Each push of Jared's dick into him feels like it's brushing up against every single nerve in his body, shooting sparks up and down his spine, and it feels good. Better than good, like everything inside of him is lighting up, white-hot heat spreading out from the core of him to the very tips of his fingers and toes. He leans forward a little more, one arm braced by Jared's side as he reaches down to his dick.

The new angle is _it_ , and Jensen jerks off in time with Jared's thrusts into him, feeling the tension build inside of him, swamping his senses until everything else fades away, leaving nothing but the feel of his hand on his dick and Jared inside him. He glances up, catches Jared's eye, dark gaze flitting back and forth from Jensen's face down to his cock. Jared licks his lips, digs his fingers into Jensen's skin, and that's all it takes for Jensen to come with a stuttering gasp.

A splatter of come streaks across Jared's collarbone and Jensen leans forward, licking it up and biting at the curve of bone, sweat and bitter salt flavoring the skin there. "C'mon, man," he says, biting at the underside of Jared's jaw, still rocking his hips back to meet Jared's. "Don't punk out on me now."

Jared lets out a sharp bark of laughter, and Jensen sits up, hands sliding through the slick mess on Jared's chest, smearing it into Jared's skin. "Fuck you," Jared says, "I'll show you punking out." Before Jensen can react, Jared pulls out and flips him over. Hands and knees, and when Jared drives back in with one long push, Jensen all but comes all over the sheets again.

He drops his head forward and bites down on his forearm, lets Jared fuck him steady and hard, hands tight on Jensen's hips, pulling him back. Behind him, he can hear Jared swearing, air hissing past his teeth as he slams hard against Jensen's ass, hips grinding. His nails dig into Jensen's skin, pinpoints of sensation that stand out starkly from everything else, and Jensen's dick twitches and jerks, one last-ditch attempt at coming again before Jared slumps against his back, hot mouth trailing kisses across his shoulders.

"mmm," Jensen hums, arching his back a little, savoring the sensation of Jared's cock, slick and warm and thick, still inside him. He shivers, full-body inside and out, and Jared groans, kisses the nape of his neck one last time, then pulls out. There's not even a moment to miss him before he's reeling Jensen in, arms coming around to pull him tight against Jared's chest.

Jensen curves into him, just takes a moment to relax and enjoy the drowsy sated feeling coming over him. In a minute or two, he'll get up, tug Jared after him to get cleaned up, maybe-- okay, definitely get breakfast. But for now, he's good where he is.


End file.
